jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rigel Windas
Appreance With a height of 1.83 metres, Rigel has a very tanned skin tone. He has a tribal tattoo marking across the right side of his face, which reaches down to his neck and extends down and wraps around his right arm/hand. He has no recollection on how it came to be on his body. Clothes/Armour Usually Rigel wears typical Jedi Robes , but occasionally has an old Phase II Clone Trooper Armour when in a planned battle or whilst flying through space. He would eventually swap this out for an old and battle-scared ARC suit previously owned by the famous Alpha-17 . He always has his Tech-COMM visor attached to his right ear and eye. It not only gives him additional help when working with technology, but also serves as a tactical Hud and Com-link between any droids/ships he uses. Weapons Blue Lightsaber given to him as a Youngling. Purple Double-bladed lightsaber with twist-grip fixture, allowing it to be used as two single weapons. DC-15S Blaster Rocket Wrist Launcher modified to use Non-lethal attachments such as grappling hook, capture nets, and paralysis darts. Biography Early Liferpoin Born to a wealthy family on coruscant , Rigel had a good start in life being part of a strong force-sensitive family. At some point before his 7th birthday, disaster took over as family members started to go missing. Rigel himself was taken and wound up becoming part of one of the many gangs in the Underworld . After witnessing a Jedi Master battle a Sith Lord not far from where he called home, the young boy watched in amazement as the pair locked sabers, neither giving in. The Sith Lord gained the upperhand as the Jedi was distracted by looking at Windas, and plunged his lightsaber through the Jedi's heart, fataly wounding him. The Jedi responded in kind by slicing the Dark Lords head clean from his body before falling to the gound. Near to death, the Jedi Master reached out to Rigel and bekoned him over. Becoming a Jedi Windas unbeknown to him was strong in the Force and unknowingly used a Shatterpoint to keep the Jedi alive until help arived. Being summoned to the Jedi Temple , Rigel underwent tests to see if he could become a Jedi himself, and as expected passed with flying colours. He was told he was able to keep the master alive through using a Shatterpoint through the Force, and only a small handful of others had the ability to use it, including Jedi Master Mace Windu . The Council gave permission for the young Rigel to be tested and trained in the ways of the Force. Over time, he learned what it means to be a Jedi, and to use the Force for good. He also learned technical skills and proved to be a Technician , continously helping others with his talents. Padawan Windas Being selected to join Jedi Knight Rachel Margolin as her Padawan learner, Rigel was taken from the jedi temple on coruscant by Jedi Master Satele Romjin , travling to the remote world of Borealis . Along the way, Apprentice Windas and Master Romijn discussed about Rigel's new master. Master Romijn also taught the young jedi a valuble lesson about his actions and their possible repucussions later in life, to which the younger promised he would study further on. Arriving at their destination, the pair headed for Blackmoon , and more specificaly the hidden Chandril Ravens Private Security Company's base of opperations in the local system. Before landing, it transpired that the astromech droid piloting Windas's X-Wing had ultireior motives, and took the young jedi for a crash-landing on the moon's surface. Diactivated by Master Romjin, and removed from the downed fighter's wrecked chasis, the Assasin droid began a purge of all it's systems but not before sending a secret messege to it's previous owner, who remains anoynmous at this time. Knigthood Currently unkown. Further Training Currently Unknown. Force Powers and Abilities Rigel has the basic Core powers that any Jedi or Force-user would know. He also has the unique abbility to use Shatterpoints through the Force, but has neither the training or ability to weild it effectively. Spaceships/Fleets Currently piloting an Incomm X-65 type X-Wing fighter. Unfortunatly this has crashed into the surface of Blackmoon, and is no better then junk and spare parts now. Ground Forces Rigel has no Ground Forces at this time. Accomplishments & Goals NPC's R9-TX- An astromech droid used by Rigel when piloting the X-Wing . Using a uniqe vocabulator system, R9 can communicate with sentient beings using Galactic Basic , and also other droids/machines using Binary . Archer & Kestral - ''A two man team of GenoHaradan Agents, always working together, never more then a second away from each other. Relying on stealth to get the job done right first time. They have a flawless track record, never being seen or caught, sticking to the shadows waiting, watching. JvS Profile ''Behind the scenes'' Rigel was made by Hydranakus Aka Chris Ellis, and was inspired by many Cannon and real life(RL) people. Using Rigel as a 'Main' and also a starting point into the JvS Universe , Chris will try to develop the character in the same way he would if he was in the same situation. Category:Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Characters